


Red Non-Nestling

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy’s POV of the events of Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Non-Nestling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

She didn’t like him, this red non-nestling, he just appeared, he wasn’t one of hers. The others treated him like a nestling though, she didn’t understand it, he arrived and her nestlings changed. Her favourite nestling and the loud nestling didn’t change much or really at all. The pretty nestling seemed to like the red non-nestling and the grumpy nestling was revealing his hidden feelings. There was definitely something odd about the non-nestling, but the nestlings didn’t seem to understand her when she tried to tell them this. She thought that the female nestling, she still hadn’t thought of a name for her, she didn’t have anything that stood out or put her apart from anyone else, so until she was she would be the female nestling, had figured it out and finally showing some skill in life. 

Unfortunately she just shrugged off her suspicions and started treating the red non-nestling the same way as the others had done. It was her favourite nestling, who finally figured it out, but then the non-nestling did something to him and he didn’t remember anymore, instead he believed himself to be a monster. This had upset the loud nestling, because as much as her favourite was hers, he was also the loud nestling’s favourite as well. The loud nestling worked everything out eventually, and got rid of the non-nestling, something for which she was glad. None of the nestlings remembered anything about the non-nestling or the time he’d spent in their nest, and for some reason Myfanwy believed it would be dangerous to tell them, so she kept silent and continued her vigil over the life of her nestlings.


End file.
